


Rose Wix

by milesabovepeter



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, Witch AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 20:47:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5389721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milesabovepeter/pseuds/milesabovepeter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A young wix in Paris and her adventures just outside of a certain super duos view</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rose Wix

There was magic in Europe. With two super powered teenagers saving Paris almost daily how could there not be? Granted most of the magical energy was located in Great Britain, much to Rose’s displeasure as french wix.

She knew who Ladybug and Chat Noir really were by the end of their first week of fighting. Anybody with a seventh sense (sixth sense was for danger primarily not for sensing the supernatural) could easily track the energy given off by their ancient magical aids. It was interesting to see how different her friend Marinette interacted with both Adrien and Chat Noir, she couldn’t help but laugh sometimes.

The romantic in her loved watching the personal soap opera that was their lives play out. It was so much better then some of the novels and comics she read. 

Rose stretched as she awoke that morning, yawning. In her sleepy daze, she gave a wave of her right pointer. The curtains on all of her windows pulled back to let in waves of sunlight. Another day to learn, live, and her most favorite part, love. 

Rose hopped out of her bed and to her mirror, where she swiped through her reflections various outfits in her closet behind her. Mirelle said that today was going to be chilly, with high winds so Rose stopped at white Uggs, pink leggings and a white flower shirt underneath a cozy Fall jacket. Beaming she tapped the little clock on the upper right corner (all magical dress mirrors came with a timer nowadays!) and skipped to the bathroom.

After a quick shower and while brushing her teeth, her outfit popped onto her as she headed downstairs. She grabbed an apple from the kitchen island, kissing her mother and father on the cheek goodbye before heading out.

“Jules!” Rose shouted at the sight of her girlfriend who was waiting for her! It had been routine since they were little to walk to school together. 

“You’re always so loud in the morning, Rose?” The taller girl grumbled as she bent down to rub their noses together. “You took a short shower today?”

“Are you saying I smell?” Rose giggled as she took Juleka’s hand and pulled gently. 

“What?” Juleka blinked her orange eyes, finally awake, “No! You just have more of your natural scent on you then usual. It’s nice like strawberries and cream.”

Rose laughed. Knowing what you really smell like to other people was just one of the perks of dating a werewolf, Rose supposed.


End file.
